Taking Back the Timeslot
by HCHavenBunny
Summary: After losing their timeslot to the Two-Tones and being forced to work for Toonywood Squares, Buster and Babs must plan a comeback episode to get their show and timeslot back if they want to be stars again. The story pretty much answers the question of how Buster and Babs got Tiny Toons back on the air, and how the Two-Tones series bombed. Enjoy!
1. Toonywood Squares Aftermath

Authors Note: If you hadn't watched the Two Tone Town episode of Tiny Toons, then I recommend watching that first before reading this. Otherwise, this plot will be very confusing to you. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: Toonywood Squares Aftermath

It's getting towards the end of an episode of Toonywood Squares, and Blink Winkleman is delivering his final speech. "Well, that's our show!" said Blink, "I would like to think our fellow contestants, our has been celebrities, and our wonderful audience for being a part of this great episode. This is Blink Winkleman, signing off. Goodbye, everybody!" "Cut and print!" yelled the director. The lights dim as Blink Winkleman heads to his dressing room. "I need a new toupee!" complained Blink, "This one is starting to lose its pizazz." "Consider it done." said Blink's makeup artist in a more suck up manner. Meanwhile, the bunnies, who are still upset about losing their timeslots, are getting ready to leave the studio. "I still can't believe that we lost our timeslot to the Two-Tones!" Babs complained as she is holding Buster's hand. "Well, it wouldn't have happened if you'd hadn't butt in on their personal lives." Buster replied. "But we had to help." Babs explained. "If we hadn't, the Two-Tones would've lost everything they had. Besides, part of it is your fault too since you helped." "Touché!" replied Buster, "If only there were a way to get our show and timeslot back." The bunnies scratch their heads trying to think up a plan. While they do, the Two-Tones were celebrating their success of completing their pilot episode. "Say sister, what do ya know?" said Foxy, "We completed our pilot episode!" "And best of all," said Roxy, "The fans love it!" "Bzzt bzzt," buzzed Bee. "Gosh!" Goopy Gear said in amazement. "Our new catchphrases Babs taught us are really pleasing the kids!" "Yeah! You could say they are very trendy." replied Roxy. "Well said, sister." said Foxy as Plucky is crawling in pain. "This is even worse than being Buster and Babs' sidekick!" complained Plucky, "I quit!" "But you can't quit!" replied Foxy as she shows Plucky's contract, "You're still under contract with us to do thirteen episodes!" Plucky then snatches the contract in anger. "WELL THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF THIS LUDICROUS CONTRACT!" yelled Plucky as he tears the contract to shreds, "and just to be sure you guys won't put it back together." Plucky said as he then sets the contract on fire. "Now goodbye, and good riddance!" Plucky then leaves the studio as the studio sprinklers put the fire out. "Say sister, what do ya know?" Foxy explained, "We lost our comic relief." "Well gosh!" Goopy Gear wondered, "Do you think our trends would hold up without him?" "Absolutely," replied Roxy, "As long as we remember what Babs taught us, we'll still be on the air no problem." "Bzzt bzzt bzzt," Bee agreed. "Yeah! We still got this." replied Foxy. "Gosh! You're right!" replied Goopy Gear. "Babs didn't fail us, so we shouldn't fail her." "Here here!" said the Two-Tones as they get ready for their next performance. Meanwhile, Buster and Babs are in Buster's burrow, still contemplating their plan to get their show back on the air. "How about we do another Halloween episode, Buster?" Babs asked. "Not a bad idea Babalink, but we already did one just before we helped the Two-Tones." "Yeah, but I wasn't even in that episode!" "Sorry Babsy, but we need a comeback that the audience will never expect." explained Buster, "Something the crowd hasn't saw before." The bunnies continue to ponder; when all of a sudden, Plucky shows up to the burrow uninvited. "I decided that I want to work with you rabbits again." explained Plucky. "How long did it take ya, beakface?" Buster asked. "Let me guess, after the Two-Tone's pilot episode?" Babs guessed. "Yes," Plucky replied, "and as you can also tell, being their comic relief is murder!" "That's what you said about working with us." the bunnies replied with disdain in their voices. "Yeah, but working with you rabbits is the lesser of the two evils." explained Plucky. "So, what's the plan?" "The plan is, we need to do a comback episode that the fans will never see coming." replied Buster. "But the odds of coming up with a comeback epusode are a zillion to one." Plucky said worryingly. Babs then spins into Han Solo's outfit and said in her best Han Solo impression, "Never tell me the odds, beakface!" "Rope it in, guys!" Buster explained, "We need to get that episode done by tomorrow!" "You're right, Buster!" Babs replied, "But I think we're going to need another chapter to figure this out. What with Plucky's unexpected arrival, and what not." "Hey!" Plucky complained as the camera fades to black.

End of Chapter 1


	2. The New Episode IdeaTwo Tone's Canceled

Chapter 2

The New Episode Idea/Two Tone Adventures's Cancelation

Author's Note: The rest of the story will contain some spoilers for Buster's Directorial Debut. So, if you haven't seen the episode and don't want that episode spoiled for you, don't read it till after you see the episode. Otherwise, keep reading.

After minutes of thinking, Buster has finally thought up a very interesting idea for a new episode. "What if I directed my own cartoon?" Buster wondered, "No one would expect ol' Buster to direct one, huh?" "Yeah, and Plucky and I would be antagonists to stop you from doing it." Babs replied. "Really?" Plucky asked, "That's not a bad idea, but I don't want to share the same spotlight as Babs!" Babs then spins and impersonates Steve Martin. "Well excuuuuuuse me!" Babs yelled in her best Steve Martin impression. "Alright, Pluckster! We can work with that." Buster replied, and then scratches his head. "Now I just need a title for the upcoming episode." "How about Buster goes Spielberg?" Babs asked. "I like it," Plucky replied. "It breaks the forth wall, considering that Spielberg is our executive producer." "Eh, I rather not be somebody I'm not." Buster protested. "Then, why do you want to be a director?" Babs wondered. "What I meant is, I want to be my own director." Buster explained, "A director unlike any other." "Of course, you are no Steven Spielberg, Buster." Plucky replied. "Which is why it shouldn't be called, Buster Goes Spielberg." said Buster. "Then how about Buster's Directorial Debut?" Babs asked, "It's more you than the last title." "Perfect!" Buster said in excitement. "I'll say. It's clearly better than Buster Goes Spielberg." Plucky agreed. "Then it's settled," said Buster, "The episode will be called, 'Buster's Directorial Debut'!" Buster, Babs, and Plucky then high fived each other as they start writing the script for the episode.

Elsewhere, in a suburb that's near Acme Acres, some kids were watching an episode of Two-Tone Adventures. "Say sister, do you like my ears and butt better up or down?" asked Foxy on TV. "Oh Foxy, you flirt." Roxy on TV giggled in a teasing way as the camera pans to the kids watching. "This is boring!" cried one of the kids, "This isn't as funny as Tiny Toons!" "Yeah!" said one of the other kids, "I don't know what they were thinking when they thought this is a good idea." "Just bad writing, I guess." another kid said. "And Plucky's not even in that episode." The kids then change the channel to a rerun of Tiny Toons. As they do, the Two Tones then face the studio executives in their office. "Care to explain to me why your new cartoons aren't getting enough views? asked one of the executives. "Gosh, we were doing so well earlier," Goopy Gear replied as what he said starts angering the studio executives even more. "Say sister, what do ya know?" asked Foxy, "Could it be because Plucky quit our show?" "Well, come to think of it, our show was doing well when Plucky was with us." Roxy explained, "And since Plucky left, we had to resort to the gags Babs taught us." "That explains why the ratings are plummeting to the toilet." said another executive in rage as he points at the line graph which shows a line going up from the left, and then going down on the right and off the graph. "I hate to say it," said the final executive, "but with those atrocious numbers, I'm afraid we have no choice but to cancel Two Tone Adventures." "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" the Two Tones shrieked in horror. "Now how are we going to pay our bills?" asked Roxy. "That's not our problem." said one of the executives, "Now take your final paychecks and get out, you're all nothing but a bunch of has beens!" "But-" cried Roxy. "Let it go, Roxy," said Foxy in a sad tone. "We had our second chance on TV, and that's all that matters." "Bzzzzt," buzzed the bee as he kisses Roxy on the cheek. "Thanks, Bee." Roxy said with a feint smile, "I needed that." "So what are we going to do now?" asked Goopy Gear. "I'll tell you what we're going to do," replied Foxy, "but we're not going to like it." "You don't mean-" asked Roxy. "Afraid so." answered Foxy. Then the camera fades into a shot of Toonywood Squares. "I'll take Foxy and Roxy to block, please?" asked one of the contestants. "Remember," said Blink Winkleman, "Cartoons never die!" "We just do gameshows." said Foxy and Roxy unenthusiastically.

Meanwhile, back in the studio. "Sir," said one of the studio employees as he rushes into the studio executives' office, "We got over a hundred million letters demanding that Tiny Toons start making new episodes!" "By God, that is exactly what they're going to get." said one of the executives, "but first, we need to find them." "It's going to take some to time to find Buster and Babs." said another executive, "and who knows where Plucky and the others are?" "We'll still find them nonetheless," said the third executive, "Now, let's start looking for them."

End of Chapter 2

Author's Note: Chapter 3 will be the last chapter of this fanfic. Stay tuned for the conclusion of how Tiny Toons got their show and timeslot back.


	3. Chapter 3: Comeback Time

**Chapter 3**

 **Comeback Time**

With the script finished and the ideas well thought out, Buster, Babs, and Plucky venture to Burbank to get their show back. "Finally, a solid script!" Buster said with glee. "With this, we should make double our paychecks!" replied Babs. "Maybe even triple!" Plucky replied once more. "Woah! Slow down, you two!" Buster respond, "We're not doing this for the money, or anything!" "Sure we are!" Plucky said greedily, "I rightfully deserve it, along with the fame and glory the most, since I'm the star of the show!" Babs then spins and impersonates Harry E. Lang and replied, "Don't you believe it!" "Rope it in, guys!" Buster replied, "We're doing this for the kids and other toonsters watching, remember? Besides, we need to get our script to the studio right away before someone else replaces us with one of those chipmunk stars!" The all shudder at the thought of it as they get on the bus that's heading over there. As the bus departs, Furrball runs past the bus stop being chased by Elmyra, who was holding a net saying, "Come back, kitty! Elmyra just wants to hug and squeeze you into itty bitty pieces!" Elmyra then trips on a rope and gets captured by one of her own traps. "I lose more kitties that way." Elmyra pouted as the scene pans back to the bus that is taking Buster, Plucky and Babs back to the studio. "So, what you guys going to do with your first paychecks once we get rehired?" Buster asked. "Well, probably upgrade my Acme Little Wonder make up kit." Babs replied. "You STILL have that?" Plucky asked. "Yeah!" Babs responded, "Just because we've been replaced in the timeslot, doesn't mean we lost all our stuff." "Yeah, it's not like we're MC Hammer or anyone like him who had it all and lost it." said Buster. "Of course," Plucky giggled, "Silly me! I got a bit carried away after we finished our first episode since we got written off the timeslot." "But you weren't written off the timeslot." Buster replied. "Yeah, Plucky!" Babs remarked, "You put yourself in their cartoon too, you know." "Well, there's no need to live in the past, guys." Plucky replied, "Besides, you two said it yourselves. We got to get this script turned in." "Eh, you're probably right." Babs replied as she then whispered in Buster's ear, and Buster giggled. "What was that?!" Plucky asked in a demanding to know manner. "Oh, nothing!" replied the Bunnies. _Something tells me I'll be getting it later_ , Plucky thought as he then stared out the window with mild disgust. "So anyway, what are you going to do with yours, Buster?" asked Babs, "Well, Barbara Anne," Buster said as Babs starts to interrupt him, "Don't call me that!" Babs exclaimed in an angry tone. Buster then laughed as he then explains what he will do with his paycheck. "Anyway, before you interrupted me, I was going to say it'll be a big surprise for later." "Oh come on!" Babs pouted, "Tell me now! I want Plucky to know too- ...oh! Later!" Babs giggled as the bus almost reached its destination, which is The Warner Bros. Studio in Burbank, California. "Next stop! Warner Bros. Studio! Where dreams are made!" said the bus driver. "Hey, Busboy!" Babs replied "Wrong quote!" "Sorry!" replied the bus driver, "It just slipped." The bus driver then drove to Ralph the Guard's booth, and showed him his pass. "Duh! Good afternoon!", Ralph the Guard said in a happy tone. "Hope you enjoy your visit!" The bus then proceeds to it's first stop. "Well, this is it, folks," said Buster, "Our one big step towards a big return to the timeslot." "If the reader doesn't know it already." Babs remarked. "And just in time too," Plucky said in an anxious tone. "The sooner we make our big break, the sooner I get my paycheck!" "PLUCKY!!!" yelled the Bunnies. "What?" asked Plucky, "I was just telling everyone what we're all thinking." Babs spins and impersonates a leprechaun and said, "Sure you are, and I have a dinner date with Jackie Robinson." "It's them!" a voice called out from a distance. "Looks like one of our old friends, Steven, showed up." Buster said in an unamused tone. (A/N: Yes, it's Steven Spielberg in case you want to know.) "That's right," replied Steven, "It's about time we start your huge comeback. We even got your timeslot back from the Two-Tones." "Where are they at now?" asked Babs. "They're bumped back down to Tooneywood Squares." Steven replied and everyone laughed. "Anyway, got your comeback episode ready, guys?" "You know it, Steven." Buster replied as he showed Steven the script. "Okay, let's take a look here," Steven said as he looked at the script for himself. "Uh-huh! Uh-huh! So you wanted to direct this episode for yourself, huh Buster?" "That's right!" replied Buster, "I thought it would be necessary, since I would love to have it done in a way that would get the fans interested again." "I like your attitude," replied Steven, "This script is definitely in. Wanna start now?" "Would we?" replied Buster, Babs, and Plucky. "Perfect!" Steven said with glee. "We'll get started right away." Steven then gets out his megaphone, turns it on, and then said, "Alright, everyone! In order for this comeback to be successful, Buster will be directing this episode for today. Now everyone, get in your positions, and do exactly what Buster says. Okay? Good!" Steven then turns off his megaphone and gives it to Buster. "Knock 'em dead, kid." Steven whispered to Buster. Buster then nodded as he turns on the megaphone. "Buster's Directorial Debut: Act 1, Scene 1, Take 1. And ACTIONNNNN!!!!!" Buster yelled and then said after he turns off the megaphone, "I love this job."

(A/N: If you want to know how the episode played out from start to finish, watch it on DVD, or online. There will be no further spoilers of Buster's Directorial Debut from this point forward.)

A few days have passed since Buster's Directorial Debut has premiered, and everyone who watched it laughed and grin as the Tiny Toons performed their skits. Everything is back to normal for the Tiny Toons once again, or as normal as it could possibly get for them. Buster and Babs have done their many episodes throughout the remainder of the series, and Plucky even had his own TV Show afterwards too, but didn't as long as he would've hoped. As far as their run through the series go, it was one of their most successful runs they ever did.

The Tiny Toons Logo then appears with Buster and Babs appearing in the logo. "Say goodnight, Babs!" said Buster, "Goodnight, Babs! Babs replied as the screen fades out.

~The End~

(A/N: Phew! That took longer than it needed to be, but I finally got it done. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review so I can get some feedback. Criticism is accepted, even if it is harsh. Happy writing, everyone.)


End file.
